Which love is stronger
by Trisana Tenebrae
Summary: Its a one shot, basically Kagome has to choose... her time or inuyasha


Which Love is stronger?

Disclaimer: I dun own shit... i am as poor as the rest of ya

The sun set in a wise array of gold's and reds and yet Kagome, who had been staring at the skyline for what seemed like hours couldn't see it. Her thoughts were deep in memories, of family of her adventures with her friends. She wished she could cry but no tears would answer her call.

In the tree line behind her Shippo watched with a helpless expression. 'Okaasan… please help me. I need you to stay here, don't leave me like my Okaasan did.' Shippo thought mournfully as he left a flower at the tree line.

Kagome heard him as he left and she smiled before whispering, "I'm sorry Shippo but I need to find my way, even if it means leaving everything that makes me happy behind." The sunset and stars began to come out of their velvet homes. Kagome smiled sadly and went back to Kaede's hut. With a quick glance, Kagome changed into her kimono, the blue bringing out her eyes. She smiled and giggled as she saw the cranes on her kimono.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, the sense of dread and impending doom growing in his gut. The party around him raged and the laughter made his ears hurt in its intensity. Tonight she told everyone her decision. Though Inuyasha looked to this day with mixed feelings everyone knew which choice he hoped Kagome picked. The party was either a goodbye party or congrats party, it would depend on Kagome's answer.

Inuyasha couldn't stand the noise any longer and left the party, his temper being tested by the teasing of the people around him. Kagome followed him with her eyes, feeling the tears pricking the back of her eyes. Kagome knew everything that was going on, much to everyone's surprise. She understood that her family needed her and so did Inuyasha.

But the question in her mind was, which love was stronger? With a heavy sigh Kagome stood and calmly walked to the courtyard. Her brown eyes slowly filled with tears, tears that Kagome knew would never help her but she cried them anyway, crying at the futility of her situation and the pain it caused to make her decision. The tears where silent and shook her body. When the tears had dried up Kagome suddenly realized that both Sango and Miroku were hugging her tightly. With their embrace, caused more tears to well in her eyes, turning them from sky blue to a stormy gray, but now Kagome made her cries more evident and ended up in a whimpering state huddled in between the tight embraces of her friends.

Sango tightened her embrace and felt Miroku react with her. When Kagome finished sobbing heartbrokenly and wiped the tears from her face, she looked at the tears that clung to her hand in front of her, then looked past her hand to see a figure half hiding. The red pants and white shirt told Kagome it was Kikyou.

Kikyou stepped out in to the clearing and said quietly, "We **MUST** talk Higurashi Kagome." Kagome nodded and followed her into deeper in the woods. When they reached a clearing Kikyou stopped and turned to look at Kagome. The look in Kikyou's eyes scared Kagome, scared her to her the deepest part of her soul. It was not a look of hate or even anger; it was a look of extreme tiredness, like Kikyou was tired of living. Kagome hoped she never saw that look ever again but that look of extreme tiredness was burned into her mind forever.

"Kagome, I have come to give you your whole soul back. I'm tired of living in this fake body of clay and bones and also so tired of harboring this hate for someone who truly doesn't deserve it. Inuyasha loves you with his whole heart and will never love me like that, no matter how much he vows to protect me, I know his heart was lost to me when I sealed him the God Tree." She paused and looked at her hands that looked clean but Kagome knew was covered in blood that was blind to the normal eye.

Kikyou smiled and continued quietly, "So all I ask of you is that you take good care of him, no matter what your choice happens to be, to either leave or stay. Goodbye Kagome." and with that Kagome felt her body being raised form the ground and saw Kikyou's was being raised also. Then a large spiritual hand dove into Kikyou's chest and Kagome saw for the first time a look of intense pain on her usually blank face.

"KIKYOU!" Kagome heard from behind her and turned her head and saw Inuyasha standing there looking at Kikyou in shock and when Kagome looked deeper she saw fear hiding in those large golden eyes.

'He can't come near us. There must be a barrier... Thank you Kikyou.' the thought hit her like a ton of bricks. As Kagome watched Inuyasha, she forgot about Kikyou until she felt the huge spiritual hand dig into her chest, the pain was exploding in her mind and excruciating but Kagome just closed her eyes and dealt with the pain.

Inuyasha knew in his heart that he should have yelled Kagome's name but he had to make Kagome think that he never cared for her. When he saw Kikyou's pain was through he saw Kagome begin the same torture but the look of peace and serenity on her face made Inuyasha feel that she was going through no pain, though his mind knew otherwise.

When the transfer was complete, Kikyou's body fell to the ground and broke into a million pieces of dried earth. Kagome fell to the ground like a rock but Inuyasha caught her and looked at her unconscious face. Tears slipped down his cheeks when he thought about the pain his love must have been through but he wiped then away with his shoulder.

He kissed her lips so lightly it was just a butterfly kiss, like he had given her every night since he had realized he loved her. Kagome would always wake up so happy saying that her dreams were blessed with a kiss from her crush. And being the person Inuyasha is, he would feel hurt and jealous. It never occurred to him that Kagome had seen Inuyasha in her dream and been kissed by him, then spent the rest of the dream doing things couples did.

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to the courtyard where Sango and Miroku stood locked in an embrace for lovers. A look of relief came to Sango's face when she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, is she okay? Is she hurt in anyway, oh Miroku I told you, oh I'll kill Kikyou for always hurting Kagome and-" Her voice was cut off by Miroku's hand on her butt, a knowing smile on his face as she shut up and glared at him. Miroku, ignoring Sango's glares, looked at Inuyasha and saw the tortured young man that Miroku had seen since the first day he had met him.

"She is fine, right Inuyasha?" Miroku asked holding Sango close so she couldn't touch Kagome.

"Yes. She is fine I think. Only unconscious I think. Kikyou is no longer alive; she gave Kagome's soul back knowing that Kagome needed it to live her life. Also I heard them talking, and Kikyou said that she knew we didn't have a chance and wanted Kagome to take good care of me no matter her choice. Kinda like Kikyou knew that I love Kagome-" his voice halted when he saw Kagome's brown eyes looking straight at him.

Kagome slipped her legs from Inuyasha's arm and tried to step away but only stumbled and almost fell if not for Inuyasha's strong arm. A look of fear crossed her face as Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace and whispered into her ear, "Kagome I love you and I hope you remember that when you go home. Please don't forget Shippo or me or Sango or Miroku or Kaede or anyone else. I'll take care of them and I swear that I'll be nicer to Kae-" His babbling was halted by Kagome kissing him. The force that she crashed her lips to his made Kagome's lips hurt but she ignored it and rejoiced when she felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her. As he kissed back, Inuyasha tried to figure out why but when he came up with nothing her let himself melt into the kiss.

When they separated, Kagome whispered hoarsely, "I always wanted to do that. I know it was rude and very sudden but I didn't want to hear you talking about my leaving. I'm tired of being alone in my world. I have realized that in this world I have found the one I love and I have all the family I will ever need."

Inuyasha looked at her in shock, his mind trying to start working after that mind-blowing kiss. "Are y-you saying your going to stay with me?" With a quick nod, Inuyasha hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome heard from behind Inuyasha and left his warm embrace to see Sango. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand watching out for the claws with practiced ease. "Are you staying Kagome-chan? Are you really?" Sango asked her eyes wide with anticipation. Kagome nodded, her brown eyes filled to the brim with happiness and the feeling of being home.

Sango ran over and hugged Kagome her voice rising in rejoice and happiness, Sango's muscles tending to crush Kagome's frail body. Inuyasha saw this and touched Sango's arm.

"Sango-chan, you're crushing her." He said quietly. Sango blushed and let her go watching Kagome fall to the ground mock coughing and hacking, struggling for breath. But when Inuyasha tried to help her she stood and grinned.

"Gotcha!" She said laughing. Sango laughed and ran back into the party to announce the decision. Kagome laughed deeply and leaned back into Inuyasha's warm embrace. Miroku smiled and looked at the couple quietly. Kagome watched him turn around and smiled secretively and she silently left Inuyasha's embrace, his eyes catching the mischievous glint.

Kagome giggled loudly as she jumped onto Miroku's back, his grunt at her added weight just making her laugh harder.

And just to sound cliché… They lived happily every after…


End file.
